Are you happy now ?
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de AnimeLuver2224.Résumé à l'intérieur par manque de place ici


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, le manga appartient à l'autre de KHR et la fiction à AnimeLuver2224

Profil : (/)u(/)2818557(/)AnimeLuver2224

One-shot (/ )s(/)8517243(/)1(/)Are-You-Happy-Now

[Retirez les parenthèses.]

Résumé :

Il n'a jamais voulu que cela se produise. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était protéger sa famille. Mais une fois qu'il a tué accidentellement une personne, tout a changé. Sa famille l'a d'abord ignoré, a été effrayé par lui, et finalement l'a quitté. Bien sûr, il aimerait pensé que c'est la meilleur chose à faire que de les quitter, non ? Mais Tsuna compte quitter bien plus que ses gardiens. TYL

Note 1. C'est ma première traduction et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal parce que l'auteur fait beaucoup de répétitions et j'ose pas trop mettre des synonymes de peur de changer la signification de la phrase ou encore d'atténuer quelque chose alors sur lequel elle voulait insisté, je sais pas si vous voyez. En suite j'ai eu le problème des temps du récit qui en anglais sont différent d'en français. Bref j'adore traduire mais c'est d'une galère sans nom.

Note 2. N'hésitez pas a me dire si j'ai fais des erreurs ou si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai traduit ainsi, je répondrai à tout le monde -normalement-.

Note 3. Merci à Hime-sama et Riley d'avoir corrigé mes horribles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire (surtout que je m'étais même pas relue...)

« Are you happy now ? »

Où suis-je ?

Oh oui... Je suis au manoir des Vongola mangeant à nouveau tout seul...

Mais où sont-ils tous passé ? Mes gardiens ? Mes amis ?

C'est vrai... Ils m'ont quitté... Ils me haïssent... Tout cela parce que j'ai accidentellement tué quelqu'un en essayant de les sauver.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je le regrette chaque moment de ma vie. L'homme s'était faufilé derrière Lambo avec un couteau à la main. J'ai projeté quelques une de mes flammes sur lui pour le repousser... Mais je ne pensais pas que mes flammes le brûleraient vivant... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je voulais juste protéger ma famille. Mon petit frère...

Mais après ça, mes amis... Ma famille... Ils me tournèrent le dos... Ils m'appelèrent « monstre cruel » et refusèrent de me parler. Ils commencèrent à m'éviter et éventuellement, partir. Ils finirent tous par aller vivre dans des manoirs distincts.

Ils ne viennent jamais en visite. Ils n'appellent jamais. Ils ne prennent même plus aucune mission.

J'ai fais tout le travail. Imaginez juste ça. Toutes mes piles de paperasses, plus tout le travail que mes gardiens avaient à faire. Je suis tombé d'épuisement à multiples reprises.

J'ai aussi commencé à moins manger. Je ne peux juste pas réellement apprécier un repas sans eux près de moi... J'ai même sauté quelques repas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher... J'ai aussi énormément de travail maintenant, donc je n'ai pas tellement le temps de toute façon.

Reborn est toujours là. Il était la seul personne qui a actuellement accepté ce que j'ai fait et écouté mes raisons. Mais ça suffit. Ma famille me manque. Ils étaient tout pour moi.

Reborn m'aide pour le travail à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Il me crie souvent dessus pour que je mange, généralement en pointant Leon en forme de marteau, pistolet, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il pensait pouvoir me faire réagir. Je ne réagis plus tellement à cela maintenant.

Je pense que je préférerais s'il pouvait vraiment me tirer dessus... Cela me sortirait de cette misère.

Peut être que ça les rendrait heureux si j'étais mort.

Ils me détestent maintenant, donc ils s'en ficheraient si j'étais mort, n'est ce pas ?

Reborn a été le seul à m'empêcher de me tuer ou de me surmener trop. Je sais qu'il est inquiet, et je déteste le rendre ainsi. Je peux dire que les servants et toutes les autres personnes vivantes dans le manoir sont aussi inquiets.

Dino-san vient dès qu'il le peut. Il me comprenait, et m'acceptait malgré ce que j'avais fait. Il sait que c'était un accident, et il m'écoutait.

Il m'écoutait. Reborn m'écoutait. Mais ma propre famille refusait de m'écouter.

Une famille est supposée se comprendre non ? Ils avaient promit toujours être à mes côtés. Ils étaient supposés être là pour moi tout le temps et me soutenir…

Mais à l'inverse, quand j'eus besoin d'eux, ils m'abandonnèrent.

Je repose ma fourchette et soupirai. Je n'ai pas tellement faim. Je suis juste fatigué. Je suis tellement fatigué.

Je ne veux plus être là.

Je veux juste partir. Quitter ce monde. Je me demande comment je vivais avant de les rencontrer. J'ai oublié maintenant. Cela fait trop longtemps.

« Decimo ! La famille Corvi attaque ! » Dit un homme de bas rang alors qu'il faisait irruption par la porte. Je me suis rapidement levé et j'ai couru dehors tout en mettant mes gants et entrant dans le mode hyper de dernière volonté.

« Ne tuez personne. » J'ordonnai. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes dehors pour le combat.

Beaucoup de mes hommes sont déjà à terre, certains morts ou sérieusement blessés. J'ordonnai à certains de soigner les blessés et commençai à me battre.

J'ai abattu quelques hommes avant que Reborn ne se montre. Il a fait en sorte de ne tuer personne, seulement les blessés assez pour qu'ils tombent inconscient.

Il y avait de multiples sons de tire autour de moi, mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention, même lorsque mon intuition m'avertissait de bouger.

J'ai ressenti une douleur déchiré mon ventre avant de me mettre une main gantée sur l'endroit où je l'ai senti. Lorsque j'ai apporté la main près de mon visage, elle était recouverte de sang.

Mon sang.

Je me mis à tousser et plus de sang coula de ma bouche. Je peux entendre mon nom être crié, mais je les ignorais tous. Je me dirigeai vers la porte du manoir, mais je ne pu faire tout le chemin. La douleur devenait trop insoutenable et je tombai sur le sol.

Mon sang continuait de couler alors que j'étais allongé par terre. Ma vision devenait floue. Est-ce que c'est comme ça lorsqu'on meurt ? Je peux voir les points noirs dans ma vision maintenant. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis par terre. Probablement un moment, car je peux me sentir perdre conscience.

Je peux être libre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de douleur et de souffrance ? Je n'ai plus jamais à être seul. Cela sonne bien. Je serais en paix bientôt.

Hibari-san avait toujours aimé garder la paix. Yamamoto semblait toujours dissiper mes problèmes. Gokudera-kun était toujours là pour moi.

Chrome était toujours si gentille avec moi, et Mukuro, bien qu'effrayant la plus part du temps, était de bonne compagnie. Onii-san était bruyant, mais il m'a toujours remonté le moral, et Lambo était toujours si énergique.

Je ne leur manquerais pas n'est ce pas ? Ils seront heureux maintenant. Ils ne me reverront plus jamais. Ils n'entendront plus jamais parler de moi et ils n'auront plus à avoir affaire à moi.

Ils seront heureux une fois que je serais partit.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Boss!"

"Sawada!"

C'est déjà l'heure ? Je peux entendre leurs voix. Ça doit être l'heure, car ils ne seraient pas ici.

Je sens quelqu'un me retourner et presser quelque chose contre ma blessure, essayant de stopper l'écoulement du sang. Je sens les flammes du soleil essayer de guérir ma blessure.

C'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis déjà mort. Aucune quantité de flammes ne peut stopper ça.

Je tousse à nouveau et je peux sentir le sang sur ma bouche et couler sur ma joue.

J'ai ouvert les yeux du mieux que j'ai pu. J'hallucine n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne seraient pas là. Ils sont ailleurs, appréciant leur temps sans moi. Ou peut être un des mes subordonnés les à appelés quand nous avons été attaqués.

Ils ne sont pas venus pour moi. Ils sont venus pour les Vongola. Ils ne se soucient plus de moi. Pour eux, je suis juste un monstre cruel.

Mais pourquoi pleurent-ils ? Ils devraient être heureux non ? Je pars ? J'aurais complètement disparu de leurs vies. Donc pourquoi ne sourirent-ils pas ? Je ne les dérangerais plus jamais. Je serais partit.

« S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ne part pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Reste avec nous. » J'entends une de leur voix.

Je ne peux même plus dire qui c'est. Leurs voix semblent si lointaines. Cela sonne le plus comme Gokudera-kun.

Pourquoi voudrait-il que je vive. Comment pourrais-je rester avec eux. Ils m'ont abandonné. Ils m'ont laissé tout seul durant presque un an. Si je devais vivre, je serais toujours seul. Ils me quitteront à nouveau.

« Tsuna-nii ! S'il te plaît ne nous quitte pas ! Reste en vie ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! »

Ça doit être Lambo. C'est le seul qui m'a toujours appelé comme ça. Mais je l'effraye maintenant. Il s'enfuirait loin de moi après cet accident, me hurlant de rester loin de lui.

Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi à présent. Ils peuvent vivre sans moi. Ils avaient prévu ça depuis longtemps n'est ce pas ?

« Allez ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne peux pas juste mourir maintenant ! »

Yamamoto. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si tristement. Il était toujours si enjoué. Il a l'air si triste.

Son sourire me manque. Tous leurs sourires me manquent.

Ma famille me manque. Mes amis me manquent.

« Herbivore, ne t'avise pas à mourir, je te mordrais à mort. »

Ah, Hibari-san est ici aussi. Il ne semble pas non plus heureux. Là encore, Hibari-san était le seul à ne jamais montrer d'émotion. Mais pourquoi vois-je de la tristesse dans ses yeux ? Tristesse et regret...

« B-Boss. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. S'il te plaît reste. Tu nous as manqués. »

« Tsunayoshi. Je t'ai dis de ne jamais faire pleurer ma chère Chrome. Tu dois rester en vie pour recevoir ta punition. »

Chrome… Mukuro... Cela ne peut être vrai n'est-ce pas ? Je ne leur manque pas. Si ça l'était, ils seraient revenus plutôt. De plus, quelle punition pourrait-être pire que ce que j'ai vécu ? J'ai été abandonné par les personnes que je chérissais le plus. C'était pire que n'importe quelle torture. Je préfère passer à nouveau tous les entraînements de Reborn que de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur.

« Sawada ! Qu'est ce que je dirais à Kyoko ?! Tu ne peux juste pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Onii-san... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé à Kyoko. Je ne l'ai pas vu, elle ou Haru, depuis que ma famille est partie. Onii-san n'a probablement jamais dis à Kyoko ce qu'il s'était passé. Je sais qu'il l'a éloignée autant que possible de moi. Gokudera a éloignée Haru.

Fuuta et I-pin sont partit avec Lambo. Ils savaient ce qui s'était passé, mais juste comme les autres, ils m'ont laissé derrière. Je me demande comment ils vont ? Est-ce qu'ils restent en bonne santé ? Sont-ils heureux ? S'amusent-ils ?

Plus de sang s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je continuais de tousser. Ils continuèrent à crier plus mais ils se stoppèrent lorsque je me mis à leur sourire.

« Je suis désolé je vous ai tous effrayés plutôt. » Dis-je avec toute la force qui me restait. « J'aurais du être plus prudent, mais j'ai tué quelqu'un à cause des mes propres erreurs. »

Ils me crièrent d'arrêter de parler, mais je continuais de toute manière. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de tous les quitter.

« Vous allez tous bien ? J'espère que tout va pour le mieux. J'étais tellement inquiet pour vous les amis, puisque que je ne vous ai plus vu depuis si longtemps.

Ils ont continués de me crier d'arrêter de parler, mais il en était hors de question. J'allais partir à n'importe quel moment maintenant.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué vous savez ? Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous tous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais parti d'ici peu. »

J'entends de multiples cris de protestation, mais je les ignore. Je ne peux presque plus voir. Ma vision est principalement noire maintenant. Est-ce finalement l'heure ?

« Êtes-vous heureux maintenant ? »

Chaud. Je me sens tellement chaud. Tous les sons autour de moi se fanent. Je ne peux voir que du noir.

Je me demande... Sont-ils heureux maintenant ?

Fin ~

D'après l'auteur, il y aura un séquelle qui arrivera sans doute ce week end et bien sûr je compte le traduire. J'espère que ça vous à plus et surtout touché. J'attends vos réactions dans les commentaires.

Bye ~


End file.
